This invention relates to a transfer case of the type commonly employed in four wheel drive vehicles.
A transfer case is customarily mounted to the vehicle's transmission or rear transverse axle to allow selective application of driving torque to the front wheels through the front transverse axle fo the vehicle. The mounting location of the transfer case is generally below the horizontal centerline of the vehicle's transmission or transverse axle which provides the opportunity for hydraulic fluid to seep into the transfer case, seepage occuring through the input shaft. Hydraulic fluid may also seep into the transfer case through internal hydraulic clutch. As a result of seepage, an excessive amount of hydraulic fluid can accumulate in the transfer case resulting in a loss of torque and a build up of heat.
It is known to provide sealing means around the transfer case input shaft to reduce seepage, however, such sealing has no affect on seepage through clutches, drive shaft bearings and when used introduces additional cost.